


Galactic Empire Fanvids

by Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Сборник клипов с фандомных битв
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Galen Erso & Orson Krennic, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Galactic Empire Fanvids

**Название:** We'll make you a believer  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Звезда Смерти, Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин, Гален Эрсо, вторая Звезда Смерти, Тиаан Джерджеррод, Дарт Вейдер, Император Палпатин, Люк Скайвокер  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** производственная драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция Imagine Dragons «Believer», исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story», Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV, Эпизод VI, Эпизод VIII  
**Продолжительность:** 1:26  


  
**Название:** Light Up!  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Звезда Смерти, Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** производственная драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция The Prodigy «Light Up the Sky» ([перевод](http://www.perevod-pesen.ru/the-prodigy-light-up-the-sky/)), исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:28, 33,1 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** головы говорят, Звезда Смерти стреляет  


**Название:** Alderaan had possessed a moon for only one day of its existence  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Уилхафф Таркин, Дарт Вейдер, Лея Органа и многие другие  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда, музыка из сериала «Игра престолов»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:37, 36,6 МБ  


**Название:** ЗВ - это аниме  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Люк Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Хан Соло, Дарт Вейдер, Император  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** заставка аниме «Шаман Кинг», серии анимационного минисериала «Звёздные войны: Галактика приключений»: «Luke Skywalker - The Journey Begins», «Han Solo – Galaxy’s Best Smuggler», «Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine – Rise to Evil»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:56, 21,1 МБ  


  
**Цикл:** От перемены мест действия Кренник не меняется  
**Название:** Bad Ideas  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гален Эрсо, Орсон Кренник, Лира Эрсо, Звезда Смерти, Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник/Гален Эрсо  
**Категория:** джен, слэш  
**Жанр:** ромком  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция Alle Farben «Bad Ideas» ([перевод](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/alle_farben/bad_ideas.html)), исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story», «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Official Teaser Trailer»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 2:46, 62,8 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** канонные смерти персонажей, очень много Кренника  


  
**Цикл:** От перемены мест действия Кренник не меняется  
**Название:** Sample People, Bad Ideas  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** ~~Орсон Кренник~~ Джон/Сем  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** ромком  
**Рейтинг:** ???PG-13  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция Alle Farben «Bad Ideas» ([перевод](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/alle_farben/bad_ideas.html)), исходники видео - «Sample People»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 2:43, 60,7 МБ  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; команда не одобряет действия персонажей  


  
**Цикл:** От перемены мест действия Кренник не меняется  
**Название:** Law & Order, Bad Ideas  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** ~~Орсон Кренник~~ шериф Ноттингемский  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция Alle Farben «Bad Ideas» ([перевод](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/alle_farben/bad_ideas.html)), исходники видео: «Robin Hood (2018 Movie) Official Trailer», «Robin Hood (2018 Movie) Official Clip “Law & Order”»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:58, 21,7 МБ  


**Название:** Crack  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер, Лея Органа, R2-D2, C-3PO, Люк Скайуокер, Император, Хан Соло, Чубакка  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиции: Metallica «Am I Evil?», Aqua «Barbie Girl», Monty Norman «The James Bond Theme», The Black Eyed Peas «Pump It», Lady Gaga «Bad Romance», звуковая дорожка из фильма «The Avengers», песня «Be Prepared» из мультипликационного фильма «The Lion King», LMFAO «Sexy and I Know It»; серии анимационного минисериала «Звёздные войны: Галактика приключений»: «Darth Vader - Might of the Empire», «Luke vs. the Death Star – X-wing Assault», «Darth Vader - Power of the Dark Side», «Princess Leia vs. Darth Vader - A Fearless Leader», «R2-D2 - A Loyal Droid», «Luke Skywalker - The Journey Begins», «Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine – Rise to Evil», «Han Solo – Galaxy’s Best Smuggler», «Chewie vs. Holochess – Let The Wookiee Win»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 2:13, 51 МБ  


**Название:** Эх, походу похуй!  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** лоткотики, штурмовики, Траун, Аринда Прайс  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** Ленинград «Машина», мультсериал Звездные войны: Повстанцы  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:11, 103 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Краткое содержание:** о том, как в Империи принимаются решения  
**Примечание:** команда не одобряет поведение героев клипа  


**Название:** Почему у Палпатина  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Палпатин, клоны, джедаи, генерал Гривус  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** Андрей Орлов [«Почему у человеко грустно е#ало»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpqPhoIKhxg), мультсериал Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (2003)  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:20, 5,31 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Краткое содержание:** о причинах создания Империи  


**Название:** Белые солнца пустыни  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Люк Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Дарт Вейдер, Оби-Ван Кеноби|Люк Скайуокер, [MORE=спойлер]Оби-Ван Кеноби\Дарт Вейдер[/MORE]  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** «Ваше благородие, госпожа Удача», Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, Star Wars : A Gay XXX Parody  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:01, 23,3 МБ  
**Примечание:** альтернативные события четвёртого эпизода; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  


**Название:** К сердцу всегда любовь дорогу найдет  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кайло Рен, Армитаж Хакс, штурмовики, По Дэмерон, Миллисент, Кайло Рен/Армитаж Хакс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** ромком  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Задание:** Язык цветов - Черемуха  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция «Белая черемуха, душистая», исходники видео: «Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens», «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Official Teaser», «Inside Llewyn Davis - Official Trailer»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:31, 139 МБ  
**Краткое содержание:** Душа Кайло Рена поёт, По ищет кошку, Старкиллер стреляет.  


**Название:** Черёмуха  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник, Дарт Вейдер, Уилхафф Таркин/Орсон Кренник, Орсон Кренник\Дарт Вейдер  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** ромком  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Задание:** Язык цветов - Черемуха  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция «Черёмуха», исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:03, 23,9 МБ  
**Примечание:** альтернативные причины уничтожения имперской базы на Скарифе  


**Название:** Resist and bite  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джин Эрсо, Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин, Люк Скайвокер, Рей, Армитаж Хакс, Роуз Тико, Эмилин Холдо  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** музыкальная композиция Ssabaton «Resist And Bite», исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story», Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV, Эпизод VI, Эпизод VII, Эпизод VIII  
**Продолжительность:** 1:15  


**Название:** The Rise of Empire  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник, Дарт Вейдер, Император Палпатин, Армитаж Хакс  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** исходники видео: «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story», Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI, Эпизод VIII, трейлер к девятому эпизоду  
**Продолжительность:** 0:25  


  
  
**Название:** Come to my boudoir  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** По Дэмерон/Армитаж Хакс  
**Категория:** джен, слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, ЮСТ  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** Петр Налич «Гитар», «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение силы», «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:16, 66,4 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** повстанцы уничтожают тайфайтеры и дредноут  
**Примечание:** команда не одобряет разрушения техники, показанные в клипе  


  
  
**Название:** Got a love like a hurricane  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер, Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа  
**Категория:** джен, слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, ЮСТ  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** Minutes Til Midnight «Gospel Of The Throttle», «Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:53, 59,9 МБ  
**Краткое содержание:** У Вейдера всё хорошо, он ходит дерётся с повстанцами, но потом он встречает Люка, и всё, штурмовики поют, эвоки поют, лягушки поют, Вейдер "Got a love like a hurricane", "can't take this pressure no more" со стороны Палыча, и летает на тайфайтере за Люком. А потом пришла Лея и всех победила.  


  
**Название:** Полёт Ведра  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** коуб (+ 1 вариация)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** трудовые будни  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** Dead Or Alive - «You Spin Me Round», Николай Андреевич Римский-Корсаков - «Полёт шмеля», «Robot Chicken Star Wars»  
**Продолжительность:** от 10 секунд до бесконечности  


https://coub.com/embed/1vxr3d [смотреть «You Spin Me Round»](https://coub.com/embed/1vxr3d)

https://coub.com/embed/1vxs6c [смотреть «Полёт Ведра»](https://coub.com/embed/1vxs6c)

**Название:** Он был на грани провала  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Орсон Кренник, Уилхафф Таркин, Гален Эрсо, Джин Эрсо, К-2SO, Император Палпатин, Дарт Вейдер  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** первая серия телесериала «Семнадцать мгновений весны», «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Official Teaser Trailer», «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story», «Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:34, 52,5 МБ  
**Примечание:** кроссовер с телесериалом «Семнадцать мгновений весны»  
**Иллюстрация:** для макси «Счет на мгновения»  


  
**Название:** А что подумал Кренник...  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Орсон Кренник, Джин Эрсо, Кассиан Андор  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, трудовыебудни  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** Пневмослон — «Катастрофический пиздец», «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story»,  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:45, 66 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** 46% мата  
**Краткое содержание:** что подумал Орсон Кренник, когда ему сообщили, что повстанцы крадут планы Звезды Смерти.  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  


  
**Название:** Художественный фильм спиздили!  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джин Эрсо, Орсон Кренник, Дарт Вейдер  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, трудовыебудни  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Исходники:** [Художественый фильм Спиздили)](https://youtu.be/h9s1xjHa08U), «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story»,  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:13, 20 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** 33% мата  
**Краткое содержание:** АУ, Джин украла со Скарифа не планы Звезды Смерти, а порно с Таркином.  


  
**Название:** ЗВ для самых маленьких  
**Задание:** кроссовер мультфильмов Чёрный плащ, Сейлор Мун, Винни-Пух с мультфильмом Звёздные войны: Галактика приключений  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер, Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер, повстанцы  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** мультфильмы Чёрный плащ, Сейлор Мун, Винни-Пух, Звёздные войны: Галактика приключений  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 0:58, 62 МБ  


  
**Название:** Ты забыл отзыв  
**Задание:** Изгой-1; В. М. Кожевников - Щит и меч + фильм Щит и меч (1968)  
**Сделано для:** fandom Galactic Empire 2019  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Вайс!Орсон Кренник, Шварцкопф!Гален Эрсо  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, трудовыебудни  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** телесериал «Щит и меч», «Rogue One: A Star Wars Story»  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:00, 104 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** кроссовер со «Щитом и мечом», Кренник - агент повстанцев  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  


**Название:** Визиточный клип  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2020  
 **Форма:** клип  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** имперцы и дарк!Люк  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** пафос  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Исходники:** ЗВ, саундтрек Тихоокеанского рубежа  
 **Продолжительность:** 1:14  


**Название:** И снова корыта по небу летят  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2020  
 **Форма:** коуб  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** повстанцы, имперская техника  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** экшен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Исходники:** [Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker | Final Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Qn_spdM5Zg), Оркестр Госкино СССР - Погоня  
 **Продолжительность:** от 10 секунд до бесконечности  


[смотреть на сайте](https://coub.com/view/23al7j)

**Название:** I'm a sucker for you  
**Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2020  
**Форма:** клип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** шериф Кренник/доктор Эрсо  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** Jonas Brothers - «Sucker», Robin Hood (2018), A Royal Affair  
**Продолжительность и вес:** 1:09, 88 МБ  
**Предупреждения:** сюжета нет, есть флаффный галенник  
**Примечание:** АУ, в которой всё хорошо, и Кренник с Галеном будут вместе проводить демократические реформы

  
  


**Название:** Don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Galactic Empire 2020  
 **Форма:** клип  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Орсон Кренник/Гален Эрсо, Лира Эрсо, деструперы, учёные  
 **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Исходники:** Miike Snow - «Genghis Khan», Rogue One: A Star Wars Story  
 **Продолжительность и вес:** 1:05, 88 МБ  
 **Предупреждения:** канонная смерть персонажа  
 **Примечание:** лучше не давать Креннику повод для ревности

  
  



End file.
